Hermione en déclin
by samiaaaa
Summary: Hermione vit une existence paisible, tranquille, avec ses amis, harry, ron .... et drago, préfète en chef pour deux ans, à 16ans, chef de pom-pom girl de l'équipe de quidditch, inteligente, belle, tout lui réussi, jusqu'à un moment où elle a trop p
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Hermione en déclin...  
  
Auteur Samiaaa  
  
Disclamer : aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le marché...  
  
Moi, Hermione Granger, 16ans 6ème année, préfète en chef, pom-pom girl, chef qui plus est, du Quidditch, intelligente, mène une vie plutôt banal, avec mes amis Harry et Ron, même si je ne suis plus trop souvent avec eux!  
  
En effet, Ron s'enferme dans son monde, essayant de trouver des petites amies,  
  
Harry, ah Harry! je l'aime depuis ma première année, mais lui ne le voit pas, il sors avec Lavande! Ah j'y crois pas, qu'est-ce que cette pom-pom girl avec ces airs doucette compte beaucoup aux yeux d'Harry! Qu'est-ce que j'ai, je sui belle pourtant, pas repoussante, je suis grande 1m75, cheveux noir(ouais je me préfère mieux comme ça), pas de boutons (très important), yeux noisette, peau matte, fine et souple! Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, la moitié des garçons de Poudlard veut sortir avec moi, même Ron a déjà tenter. Bon c'était en 2eme année, quand il ne savait pas que j'était amoureuse d'Harry, mais quand même! pffff! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'il me remarque ? Je ne suis qu'une simple amie, sa meilleure amie!  
  
Drago Malfoy, lol, ouais, c'est drôle la vie, qui aurait pensé que Drago, alias, futur mangemort, fouine, blondinet, petit serpent vaniteux, puisse me parler à moi La sang-de-Bourbe! hihi! Mais quand j'y repense, il en avait besoin de mon amitié!  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
J'étais assise sur mon arbre préféré, depuis ma deuxième année, j'y trouve refuge, j'avais 13ans, j'étais en 3ème année, Harry venait de demander à Lavande de sortir avec, elle avait accepté! et moi, j'étais misérable, Ron m'avait consolée, mais j'étais triste, je pleurais, Quand soudain.....  
  
-« Hey ! Granger! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »  
  
-« Laisse moi tranquille! » dis-je en reniflant  
  
-« Ah! tu pleures... désolé, je savais pas! »  
  
-« hmpf! (reniflement), ça te fait bien rire hein!?  
  
-« Nan, pas vraiment, même si je suis un serpent, je sais ce que c'est la souffrance! »  
  
-« Ah bon! ça me fait bien rire! Qu'est-ce qui te fais souffrir ?? »  
  
-« et, ben, déjà si jamais, tu répète à qui que soit ça, je te cruxifie sang-de-bourbe! »  
  
-« Si tu veux que je ne répète rien, essaie d'être plus poli! »  
  
-« Désolé... » Je hochai la tête... « Et bien, pour te dire, mon père prépare mon ascension futur mangemort, mais moi, je ne veux pas! »  
  
Je le regardais abasourdie  
  
-« ouais, ça t'étonne hein! tu sais, vous les san... moldus, vous ne m'avait rien fait de spécial, bref, mon père en apprenant ça, me battait à coup d'endoloris, et d'autres sorts.... j'étais seul, je souffrais, ma mère essayait tant bien que mal, de me protéger mais elle finissait en sang, violée! Ca me mettait en rogne, je voulais le tuer, mais je ne peux pas! je n'en ai pas la force! je suis un lâche! »  
  
-« Nan, tu n'es pas un lâche, c'est ton père, et même si ce qu'il fait est... ignoble, tu ne te sens pas d'âme meurtrière, tu es différent de lui, et ça, ça le prouve! »  
  
Drago souria  
  
-« j'avais vraiment besoin de parler.... hermione, ça m'a fait du bien, tu sais, même si je joue les durs! je suis dégoûté d'être à Serpentard, d'une certaine manière, pourquoi, et bien, crabbe et Goyle, sont deux spécimens de la nature aussi bête qu'un neunoille (bête magique, qui ne fait que dormir et manger)! »  
  
Je rigolais par rapport à sa comparaison. « et Parkinson, c'est un bouledogue affamée! elle pense à mon argent, et à ma famille! alors tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un ou une amie à qui parler, Potter me déteste trop pour ça, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler mais il m'a demander si j'était tombé sur la tête, Weasley, son père hait ma famille et tel père, tel fils! et toi, on a déjà parler, et tu m'as semblé douce et gentille, alors j'ai tenté ma chance, alors....... merci Hermione! »  
  
-« De rien drago, si tu veux on peut devenir ami ? »  
  
-« d'accord! et pourquoi tu pleurais ? »  
  
Je me sentais conne de pleurer pour une chose absurde contrairement à lui, qui ne faisait que vivre ses souffrances dans l'ignorance!  
  
-« RIEN!, pour rien! »  
  
-« Allez avoue, problème familliaux, sentimentaux, professionels ? »  
  
-« Sentimentaux.... je... j'aime ... harry »  
  
-« Saint potter! »  
  
Je lui lançais un regard noir, drago me lança un regard pour dire, « vas y continue, je suis désolé! »  
  
-« Et bien, il sort avec lavande, depuis toute ces années où j'essaie, je veux dire, ça fait trois ans que j'essaie de l'attirer vers moi, mais rien, je ne suis que ça meilleure amie, et rien d'autre! »  
  
Drago se leva  
  
-« Pleure pas pour lui, si il ne voit pas quelle genre de fille magnifique tu es, c'est qu'il es con, ce balafré, alors t'en fais pas, tu vaux largement mieux »il lui esquissa un sourire charmeur comme il en avait l'habitude et partit. « T'en fais pas Hermione, ça restera entre nous! »  
  
Je restais là bouche-bée!  
  
J'avais ensuite tout révélé à Harry, en ce qui concerne l'amitié entre moi et Drago, et rien d'autre, il était fou de rage! Enervés mais pas possible, pour eux je les avais trahis, j'avais comploté avec l'ennemi, il allait se servir de moi la sang de bourbe, pour réaliser ses projets démoniaques avec VOLDEMORT! hihi! et ouais, je suis courageuse, j'ose prononcer son nom, pff de toute façon, je n'ais pas peur de la mort, la seule chose dont j'ai réellement peur c'est...... la souffrance, je n'ai jamais souffert et j'espère rester ainsi, mais bon, rêve toujours, ma chitite Hermione!  
  
Ah Drago arrive, hmm, toujours aussi craquant, mais c'est mon confident, on ne sait jamais rien caché, rien! ah vraiment! combien de fois l'ai-je disputé, rit avec, pleuré avec! j'étais heureuse!  
  
-« Salut Mione! En train de rêvasser comme toujours... de Potter! »  
  
-« Laisse moi tranquille Drago! c'est même pas vrai, je revoyais notre première rencontre en ami!  
  
Drago rêvassa quelques instant  
  
-« Ouais, le bon vieux temps, allez arrête la nostalgie, ptite Mione, viens! »  
  
-« Nan! je veux pas! »   
  
-« Toi, y'a quelque chose qui va pas, allez dit! »  
  
-« Ginny, Ginny Weasley, elle colle toujours Harry même si il est avec sa Lavande »  
  
Drago rigola quelques instants puis :  
  
-« pff! mais laisse là, tu t'en fou, elle se mangera un beau râteau, et toi, arrête de te torturer avec Potter, sinon je serai obligé de le tuer pour faire souffrir ma Mione » et il lui lança un sourire dont il avait le secret  
  
ah! qu'est-ce qu'il es gentil vous voyez!  
  
-« Merci Drago, mais nan, je veux m'occuper d'elle, il ne lui est pas insensible à ce que je vois regarde  
  
Par la fenêtre »  
  
Drago et moi contemplions un Harry qui roulait dans l'herbe avec une Ginny et se chatouillaient  
  
-« Ouais ta raison » voyant ma mine défaitiste, « Viens, si tu veux je m'arrange de la rouquine et de Lavande »  
  
-« Tu ferai ça! ah t'es trop gentillllll »  
  
-« Ouais, mais à une condition... » il lui lança un sourire coquin.  
  
-« Si je réussis, tu couchera avec moi »  
  
-« Hé... t'es dégueulasse! ah franchement! »  
  
-« Si tu ne veux pas, j'peux partir »  
  
-« D'accord si tu réussi pas, ou tu réussi à moitié, tu hmmmmm... sortira et couchera avec Pansy pendant 1 mois! »  
  
Drago devint pâle: « hé... t'es malade! pas avec cette...ce...! ah nan! Mione t'es sadique  
  
-« Quoi tu douterais de tes talents de séducteur, et de toute façon..... nan, si Harry est heureux avec Lavande, je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, je veux son bonheur! »  
  
-« Mione, Mione, Mione, arrêtes de jouer la ptite fille qui veut le bonheur des autres, pense au tien, de toute façon regarde, tous les jours saint Potter et Lavande se disputent alors..... »  
  
-« Bien marché conclu alors ? »  
  
-« Marché conclut, hmm je sens que tu vas être le meilleur coup que j'ai eu! »  
  
Je lui lança des coussins, s'enchaîna une guerre de polochon entre nous... 


	2. A la chasse

Drago marchait dans les couloirs de Pouddlard, un peu de distraction se disait-il. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger d'harry potter, le survivant, le balafré!

arghhh! qu'est-ce qu'il le detestait! Il avait beau avoir un grand nombre de filles à ses pieds, mais aucune ne lui plaisait... aucune sauf peut-être hermione, elle était si douce et innocente, peut-être est-ce une forte amitié ? sans doute! Son père lui avait toujours appris: femme=joujou! fais en ce que tu veux! Arf! c'est la vie, une vie maudite qu'il avait, une vie empoisonnée, mais hermione lui rendait de l'espoir et de la joie, elle était pour écouter ses peines, douleurs et souffrance, lorsque son père le battait depuis sa deuxième année.... Quelle triste sors Bref, alors par où commencer, on va d'abord s'occuper de Ginny, on va la rendre dingue de moi puis on s'occupera de lavande! mouais, du plus facile au plus dur, du plus facile se disait-il!

Mais il savait qu'enlever un amour dans le coeur d'une Weasley était très difficile, ouais, cette petite weasley avait son charme, plusieurs garcon dont dubois avait voulu la conquérir, mais aucun n'avait réussi! ahh! il était content, enfin un vrai défi!

"ohoho! qu'est-ce que je vois, weasley dans le couloir, allez que la fête commence!ensuite quand tous sera terminer, je pourrais enfin, enfin avoir hermione, même si cette fille est sortie avec plusieurs garcon, il savait que c'était juste pour passer le temps..... ou rendre Harry jaloux! mais, rien, niette, cela fasait quelque mois qu'elle avait arrêtait ce petit jeu, elle doit sûrement être vierge! alors la prendre comme telle! quelle rêve! Saint potter péterai un câble, bref revenons-en au plan"

Drago: salut ginny

Ginny: qu'est-ce que tu veux malfoy!

Drago: oh, arrête, tu sais très bien que j'ai changé! alors devenons amis, je ne sais pas moi!

Ginny: allez qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

Drago: pff, vasy rien, laisse tomber si tu ne veux pas faire une trêve, tans pis!

Ginny: pourquoi tu voudrais parler à moi, simple rouquine, pauvre ? hmm, n'espère même pas me lister dans ta chasse aux filles!

Drago: pff, pathétique, c'est dommage que tu penses ca de moi

Ginny: et qu'est-ce que je devrais y penser ? hmm, du bien peut-être, tu te fous de moi l

Drago: nan, je te jure que non, bon tu veux faire la paix avec moi oui ou non ?  
  
Ginny: je sais pas j'y réfléchirai!

Et ginny, laissa en plan drago: "ah quelle fille cette weasley! hmm, une toride au lit ? ah, quel pervers, mais ne suis-je pas un malfoy?"

ginny: "ah quelle gars ce malfoy! il se prends pour qui, mais il rêve!"

Moi, hermione granger avait tous suivit de leurs petites discution, je n'ai pas à m'en faire, mais on ne sais jamais, drago est très manipulateur et je suis sûr que la petit ginny est facile à impressionner et surtout très naïf! A harry, mon amour, mon trésor, mon..... A cette poufiasse de lavande qui le suit par derrière, une vraie petite peste! ah je la hais!

Harry: salut mione, pas avec malfoy?

Hermione: non, harry et s'il te plaît arrête de l'appeler comme ca, j'ai horreur de ca

Lavande: oh, mais arrête hermione, tu sais bien qu'harry déteste la fouine, tu ne veux pas qu'il l'apelle par son prénom, et pis c'était juste pour te taquiner, eihn mon amour ?

Elle l'embrassa "ah mon amour, tu vas voir, moi salopris, pour te taquiner, j'vais taquiner une de tes parties du corps saloprie, il paraît que t'es une petite chaudasse bi, avec parvati ? hmm, un petit trio que t'as dans la tête ? eihn ?"

Harry; désolé mione, moi et lavande, on va aller..... se promener, oui se promener, on t'aurait bien inviter, mais c'est que....

Hermione: c'est bon, j'ai compris va la sauter!

Hermione s'approcha d'harry lui fit un bizous sur la joue et partit

Lavande: et ben je sais pas si c'est l'effet malfoy qui la rends comme ca, mais elle a proposé un chouette programme nan ?

elle fit un petit sourire coquin, et le prit par la main, lui harry fixait la petite hermione partir au loin, elle avait changée, de beau et long cheveux lisse, de beau yeux noisette, elle sent si bon, de belle et longue jambe pour son mètre 75, tandis que lavande faisai 1m65! ah, mais lavande était gentille et bien, tandis que hermione est comment dire, il faut la dervergondée, mais après cette remarque, harry pensait qu'elle avait changé, ouais moi harry potter avec des hormones mâles en plein travail pense au sexe, pense à se reproduire pense aux filles, penseà hermione.... euh lavande! Il décida de suivre lavande, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, hermione était sa petite soeur, sa meilleur amie, sa....pfffff! arrête de fantasmer sur elle, pauvre harry!b Hermione, elle était énervée, coment il pouvait l'ignorer, lui faire mal! Vite que drago s'occupe de lavande, au moins je pourrais être dans les bras d'harry! E pis, même si drago doit me dépuceler, tans pis, de toute façon je lui fais confiance, drago est quelqu'un de dou et gentil, il le sera avec moi, en plus il paraît que c'est le dieu du sexe alors autant en profiter!

DRAGO: hmm, comment faire pour que cette ginny weasley tombe dans ses bras ?? comment, comment ? harry, comment il a fait lui pour l'avoir dans son coeur, Saint potter=balafré. Balafré=cicatrice. Cicatrice=Voldemmort. Voldemort=combat. Combat=vie Vie= ginny! mais oui bien spur, harry avait sauver ginny, mais oui, alors si drago arrivait à ne serait-ce qu'à la défendre, contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose il l'aura! ENFIN!


	3. Le dîner

Drago passa son après midi, ce samedi après-midi pensait à ce qu'il ferait. Comment avoir cette petite weasley ?  
Quelle journée! Moi hermione granger est partit à mon cours de pom-pom girl, Lavande, Parvati, Weasley et Kytrui mes quatres coéquipières, mais j'étaits la chef, et j'en était fière, dans quelque mois, je devrais présenter une belle chorégraphie au professeur qui sont les juges, pas trop sexe nan plus, sinon rogue péterait un câble et j'imagine même pas a tête de MacGo! hihi! Albus, j'en suis sur bandait derrière sa barbe!!!!! A, faut que j'arrête moi, l'an dernier, j'étais simple pom-pom girl, une fille de 7ème année était notre chef, et elle m'avait jugeait apte à reprendre le flambeau! ON avait gagné la coupe l'an dernier de Quidditch et des pom-pom girl aussi! On avait dansé sur Ricky Martin Livin Vida La Loca, très endiablée! hmm, J'ai même cru à un moment voir harry s'attardait sur moi! J'était aux anges! Drago lui avait toujours ce petit sourire vicieux, à la fin il m'avait dit " si tu roule encore des hanches de cette manière je suis sûr, que tu te fera violée par certains de gryffondor" il avait dit ca, parce qu'il avait paercu Londubat et 3 autres en train de dire des choses du genre : "ah! qu'est-ce qu'elle doit êtr bonne, hmm si elle chevauche, y'a pas de problème"! bahhhhh! chevauché londubat, faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à se masturber seul sans tomber dans les pommes se pauvre chou! A vraiment!  
  
Harry: oh, oui vasy, encore!  
  
Lavande était en train de fellé le grand harry potter!  
  
Lavande: ah tu aimes!  
  
Harry; continue  
  
Il prit sa tête et remit son "engin" dans la bouche de celle-ci "allez lavande, ferme là et continue, harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'en troisième année, elle l'avait bien chauffé, un 95B ca se refuse pas, et en plus elle avait promis que dès la première semaine elle le ferai jouir, et vu que c'était un bon coup, position du Kama-sutra et tout, hmm il allait quand même pas refusait!  
  
Ron: ah hermione! te voilà enfin! tu pourrais par aller voir, euh.. ginny, elle porte des tenues de plus en plus provocantes, des mini jupe à raz la choune, alors là faut qu'elle arrête le délire, elle veut pas m'écouter et me boude, raisonne la stp!  
  
Hermione: ah, vraiment, bon d'accord, t'as de la chance que je sois là!  
  
Ron: merci, merci!!  
  
Hermione, allait aussi rentrer dans le jeu, on va s'occuper de la petite ginny au diner, lavande faisait du pied à harry quand soudain!  
  
Hermione: bon t'arrêtes ton petit jeu, j'en ai raz le bol de me prendre des choose dans mes genoux!  
  
Lavande: mais tu te prends pour qui rat de laboratoire!  
  
Hermione: moi, rat de laboratoire, mais tu t'es vu face de toucan (nda: j'ai lu une fanfic avec cette insulte, sur le cou j'ai pété une barre! face de toucan dans un contexte de guerre entre fille, désolé!)  
  
Harry: on se calme les filles, hermione, lavande n'a pas une face de toucan et lavande ne met plus de coup de pied sous la table!  
  
Hermione et lavande se levèrent regardèrent Harry avec un regard noir  
  
Ron: harry, règle N°2 , ne jamais s'interposer dans une bagarre de fille!  
  
Harry; c'est quoi la numéro 1?  
  
Ron: ca je te le dirai une autre fois, au moment venu  
  
Lavande: mais t'es qu'une pouffiasse  
  
Hermione; moi une pouffe, et toi salope, c'est qui que j'ai surpris en 3 ème année en train de doigter Parvati ?  
  
Lavande rouge de honte, et parvati aussi blanche que du linge: Tu raconte vraiment n'importe koi, ell es ma meilleur amie  
  
Hermione: ouais, au lit!  
  
Macgo se leva: mesdemoiselles, on se calme! asseyez vous et 10 point de moins chacune !  
  
Hermione et lavance esquivèrent royalement la remarque de celle-ci Dans la table des serpentars  
  
Drago: allez pari! qui prends ? je prends pour hermione  
  
Blaise: lavande, en 2nd année j'lai eu, une vrai salope quand elle s'y met  
  
Drago: t'as jamais eu de droite de mione toi !  
  
drago rit, une fois, il s'en était mangé une parce qu'il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements! c'était trop drôle, à voir sa tête, alors elle a cru qu'il se foutait de son corps, alors il s'en es manger une, alors qu'elle était bien modeler la petite gryffondor  
  
Dans la table des Gryffondor:  
  
Hermione saisit une cuisse de poulet et attrapa lavande par son sou et lui mit cette cuisse dans son pull, lavande surpris par ce geste pris un bol de soupe et l'envoya sur elle mais hermione l'equiva, se releva et mit une droite dans la machoire de lavande!  
  
Drago: t'as vu je te l'ai dit  
  
Harry prit lavande et Ron hermione  
  
S'en suivit, un brouhaha génral, Dumbeldor se leva: SILENCE ! mesdemoiselle 50 point seront enlevés à Gryffondor!  
  
Hermione se leva et partit, drago en voyant son amie partit lui de même. Harry se demanda se qu'il avait prit à hermione et soigna la machoire de lavande : viens on va aller à l'infirmerie  
  
Lavande: quel..fol..el.m'a.  
  
Harry: chut, sinon!  
  
Ron: elle ne pourra plus rien introduir dans sa bouche (et il se mit à rire laissant un harry et lavande rouge de honte)!  
  
Alors merci aux reviews, certains disent que cela ressemble aux liaisons dangereuses, alors là désolé, mais j'ai déjà 27 chapitres de faits... depuis bel lurette ;) et encore ce n'est pas fini, désolé si la mise en page n'est pas parfaite mais j'ai NOTEPAD, et non pas word sorry et dans NOTEPAD je ne peux pas mettre des formes et caractère vraiment désolé, j'aimerais sincèrement vous faciliter la lecture encore désolé :( 


	4. Hermione VS Drago

Merci pour les reviews, et désolé pour la mise en forme, mais avec le logiciel NotePad, je ne peux malheuresement rien changer... sorry ;(  
  
Moi, hermione Granger me faire insulter par cette miss guinasse! nan, mais euh! on me l'as fait une fois, pas deux! Attends sale petite pouffe, tu verras, j'vais te faire souffrir!  
  
Drago: ah, t'es là! et ben t'as foutu la même droite que tu m'avais mis il y'a.....  
  
Drago s'arrêta après que Hermione lui jetta un regard noir, il avait appris une chose, hermione et ses regards lui faisai peut! très peur, surtout quand elle lui met des droites, elle lui en avait mise une un jour, et il esperait ne plus jamais en avoir une autre!  
  
Hermione: ke tu veux, fou le camps dray, j'ai pas le temps, j'veux pas m'énerver sur toi!  
  
Drago: même si, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une droite, par une fille de gryffondor, je sais que t'as besoin de parler alors....  
  
Elle le coupa: D'accord, cette lavande, si elle continue comme ca, j'vais la rouler dans la boue et j'te promet j'lui ferai bouffer les paqueretes par la racine, et elle sentira pas la lavande cette PUTE!  
  
Drago: hmm, continue, vasy, décris moi, tout Hermione: à ferme là, à faire ton psy à la noix!  
  
Drago: eh!! c'est toi qui m'as demander de regarder Jerry Springer's show (émission moldu américaine, c'est un genre de c'est mon choix, à part que les ricains se frappent, se battent pour des histoire cons du genre: je veux coucher avec mon petit ami qui est gay mais seulement si il porte un costume de stroumpf et des chaussette à petit pois rouge!)!  
  
Hermione: pff, casse-toi dray, si tu tiens à tes dents!  
  
Drago: j'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre à utiliser un crohet, un revers! parce que put1 tu fais mal! PEACE AND LOVE ZENNNN HMMM (imitant le yoga), garde ton calme, inspire, expire, self control!)  
  
Hermione rit en voyant la position de drago, accroupit en position de faire du yoga mais ca ressemblait plus à une personne en train de chier  
  
Drago: cool, ravis que je te fasse rire!, mais t'en fais pas mione, lavande ne bouffera pas des paquerette, mais plutôt autre chose!  
  
Hermione: hmm et giny?  
  
Drago: elle va être plus dur que je ne le pensais, mais j'y arriverai au moins, toimoi=faire l'amour  
  
Hermione; hmm, t'en rêves eihn  
  
Elle approcha drago comme une féline, et mit ses mains sur son torse, puis descendit vers ses fesses, drago avait pris un sourire malicieux, il avait glissé ses mains sur ses fesses et remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine!  
  
Hermione; réussi d'abord!  
  
Drago c'est déguelasse, cette fille est ignoble, moi qui commencait à ressentir des sensations au niveau de mon bas ventre, voilà que c'est terminé!  
  
Hermione: bon j'te laisse dray, j'vais prendre ma douche  
  
Drago: au faite c'est vrai pour lavande et parvati ?  
  
Hermione: ouais pkoi?  
  
Drago: pour rien, pour rien  
  
hermione, enleva son maillot sous les yeux de drago, elle en soutif, et se dirigea vers la douche  
  
Drago: cette fille va me rendre fou, c'est juste du désir, si je l'aimerais je le saurais, mais je veux juste placer ma baguette magique sous la jupe de mione!  
  
Harry: lavande ca va mieux ?  
  
Lavande; oui, t'en fais  
  
Harry si seulement je savais comment va hermione, j'ai surpris le blondinet la suivre, hmm, il sors avec ou koi ce pd ? mais qu'es-ce que je raconte, pourquoi je me soucie d'hermione, mouais, peut-être parce que je me sens comme son grad frère, ouais sûrement....  
  
Lavande: viens, j'ai envie que tu me fasses oublier ce que cette pute m'a fait!  
  
Harry lui lanca un regard noir: ne l'insulte pas  
  
Lavande: mais pourquoi, elle m'a bien frappé et insult  
  
Harry; je reglerai son compte plus tard (je la foueterai hmm, on fantasm sur sa petite soeur cool harry, vraiment cool, incest boy va!) mais ne l'insulte pas, n'oublie pas que c'est ma meilleur amie  
  
Lavande; désolé, je vais me faire pardonner!  
  
Lavande enleva la chemise d'harry, il se trouvait dehors près de l'arbre de hermione, juste en face de la fenetre des prefet en chef.. des prefet en chef, mais, mais !!! ahhhhhhh!  
  
Hermione allait rentrer dans sa douche quand ele mis son regard dehors, il faisai nuit, il y'avait de belles étoiles, et un cul... un cul! ah! mais c'est à qui ca ? un cul de fille! ah mais c'est lavande en train de chevaucher harry! ahh! sou mon arbre et celui-ci ne se gène pas pour regarder sale maudit arbre fouette les avec des branches, mais je ne crains que cela ne les stimulerait de plus,  
  
hermione enfila une serveitte et courut dans la pièce commune où drago regardait le feu de la cheminée se consumait. Il la regarda: quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe tu ....  
  
Hermione le coupa: harry et lavande là regarde elle le tira par le bras près de la fenetre, drago sourit et se mit à rire, harry avait les jambes de lavande entre ses hanches et s'appuyait contre l'arbre et la "baiser"!  
  
Drago: hmm, potter s'est s'y prendre, mais faut être un expert comme moi  
  
Hermione elle était déconfit, comment harry pouvait-il faire ca, lui faire ca, sous sa fenetre, dehors! Elle se vengerait! Des deux, Harry et Lavande et elle avait sa petite idée!  
  
Hermione: tu sais drago, trainer avec toi n'est pas si mauvais que ca!  
  
elle avait dit ca d'un air rêveur, drago l'obserait depuis quelques minutes, elle était triste il le savait, mais calme, il savait qu'elle aurait été capable de sortir sa baguette magique et de lancer un stupéfixius (sors qui dure euh 12heurs), au moins le lendemain matin, tous le monde les aurait apercu, ca aurait été trop drôle!  
  
Elle partit vers la salle de bain, laissant drago qui regardait ses jambes et son cul.  
  
Hermione: met tes yeux ailleur  
  
Drago: et toi, tes yeux et tes mains ailleurs  
  
Il sourit, hermione le regarda comme si il était Crab sachant faire une potion! 


	5. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=9912 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


	6. pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussis ps: revi...

Rebonjour, donc il y'en a qui n'ont pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire, j'explique,  
vous voyez le lien que j'ai mis juste en dessous, et bien selectionnez ce lien à l'aide de votre souris, vous maintenez votre souris sur ce lien et vous cliquez à droite, vous cliker sur copier, vous allez dans votre barre, là-haut, où il faut copier l'adresse et vous refaites un clique droit et vous faites coller, vous faites entrer, et vous serez directement conduis vers le site voilà, sinon c le site de twwo.haisoft, rubrique fanfiction, vous allez dans auteurs, chercher les T et clikquer sur titi5960 et vous allez voir en dessous y'a toutes les fanfictions et vous rechercher votre fics.  
MERKI de bien VOULOIR ME LAISSEZ UNE REVIEWS OU PLUSIEURS SIL VOUS PLAIT ?sid=9912&i=1 


End file.
